1. Field
Example embodiments relate to phase-change random access memory (PRAM) devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to PRAM devices including a single-element phase-change material (PCM) and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
PRAM devices having a multi-element, e.g., germanium-antimony-tellurium (GST), PCM layer may not be reliable because the antimony of the GST PCM layer may be extracted in a repetitive operation of rewriting, e.g., crystallization, and vice versa. Thus, developing PRAM devices having more reliability is needed.